1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods of detecting magnetic signals produced by electrical currents flowing between Earth's atmosphere/ionosphere and space for the purpose of determining a distribution and intensity of the electrical currents. The present disclosure specifically relates to a system for obtaining time series of residual magnetic field measurements distributed globally over the Earth from a plurality of Earth-orbiting satellites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Geomagnetic storms generally related to solar activity generate currents, electric and magnetic fields in the upper atmosphere of the Earth and can have effects on various operations on Earth and its space environment. Exemplary disruptions include disruptions to high-frequency communications, global positioning systems, pagers, and electrical power grids. The electric current systems associated with these atmospheric effects generate magnetic fields which can be detected from a low Earth orbit. Global maps of these upper atmospheric magnetic signals recorded continuously over an extended period of time may allow for the derivation and monitoring of these currents and their dynamics in order to prepare for and respond to such disruptive activity. Therefore, the present disclosure provides a method and system for providing a global map of residual magnetic field signals above the ionosphere to provide global monitoring capabilities.